Benci (Benar-benar Cinta)
by Misa Ozora
Summary: Sakura sangat benci terhadap Sasuke, apakah Sasuke juga sangat "benci" kepada Sakura? Inilah kisah antara kedua Ketua Genk di Konoha International Skul.
1. Chapter 1

**Benci (Benar-benar Cinta) by Misa Ozora**

Naruto punya Pak Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya pinjam tokoh-tokohnya

Pairing : Mas Sasuke Uchiha & Mbak Sakura Haruno

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, a little bit of Humor ( _I Guess_)

**Warning !**

AU, OOC, Bahasa tidak baku, Typo (s) berterbangan dimana-mana

DON'T LIKE (?) YA SUDAH… CLICK UNDO..

PLEASE REVIEW…

REVIEW IS MONEY…

YANG BERMINAT, MET BACA YE..

.

.

.

Pada pagi hari yang cerah ini, di Konoha International High Skul yang biasanya tenang dan damai seperti kuburan (?), agaknya sedikit terusik dengan adanya pertengkaran antara 2 Ketua Genk di sekolah yang tersohor di kota Konoha itu. Murid-murid sekolah nampak mengerubuti dua orang yang sedang berseteru di lorong sekolah.

"Woi Chicken!"

"Hn? Ada apa Jidat"

"Ada apa..ada apa.. Kamu tidak lihat apa buku aku berantakan gara-gara kamu senggol badanku."

"Hn. Aku kira kamu tadi tiang listrik."

"Grrrrr…."

"…"

"Dasar ayam jelek!"

"Jidat lebar"

"Ayam baka!"

"Tiang listrik"

"Raja Es!"

"Ratu Gosip."

"Dasar Unggas!"

"Sakura-chan~, Teme.." sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Diam kau Naruto!" jawab ketua genk bersamaan.

Gleekk.. Naruto yang ingin melerai mereka akhirnya harus menelan ludah karena takut dengan amarah mereka yang meletup-letup seperti gunung Kelud ingin meletus.

Adalah genk Taka yang dimotori oleh Haruno Sakura, terdiri dari 5 cewek cantik dan aduhai. Anggotanya antara lain Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, dan Sabaku No Temari. Tak hanya cantik, mereka juga pintar baik dari sisi akademik maupun dari segi olahraga. Untuk yang disebut terakhir, mereka ikut dalam kegiatan klub bola basket perempuan. Sedangkan genk yang satunya lagi yaitu genk Hebi, dimotori oleh Uchiha Sasuke, sosok remaja yang mempunyai paras yang tampan dan pribadi yang dingin serta pintar dalam berbagai mata pelajaran membuat murid-murid perempuan di sekolahnya tersepona – eh, terpesona. Anggota genk Hebi antara lain Uzumaki Naruto, Shimurai Sai, Hyuuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru. Mereka semua mempunyai paras yang tampan, tak heran apabila mereka memiliki banyak fansgirl.

.

.

Mengapa kedua genk yang tersohor di Konoha International High Skul tersebut bermusuhan? Tak lain dan tak bukan karena perebutan daerah kekuasaan alias lapangan Basket! Yap, meskipun sudah termasuk dalam kriteria "International" akan tetapi dalam hal lapangan basket masih kurang mendapat perhatian dari pihak sekolah, karena pihak sekolah lebih mengedepankan klub sepakbola yang lebih berprestasi daripada klub lain, dimana lapangan klub sepak bola itu luasnya hampir sama dengan lapangan sepakbola Juventus di Italia.

**Teeettt…! Teeettt…!** Bel sekolah berdering, pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Murid-murid yang menyaksikan adegan ala sinetron tersebut pun buyar seketika, menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Awas kau, ayam jelek!"

"Terserah kau saja. Pinky."

"Sudah..sudah.., kalian berdua ini." ucap Ino seraya berusaha melerai. Sakura lantas segera memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai. Dibantu dengan teman genk-nya, buku miliknya telah tersusun rapi kembali. '_Awas saja kau, tunggu pembalasanku, ayam jelek' _inner Sakura menggebu-nggebu.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti oleh Naruto dan anggota klub basket cowok yang lain.

Tak hanya klub Bola Basket, ternyata anggota dari kedua Genk itu juga merangkap sebagai anggota OSIS. Dan, yang menjadi ketuanya adalah si Casanova sekolah itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Wakilnya? Tokoh kedua cerita ini - Deng deng deng deng…. Haruno Sakura. Mereka hanya terpaut 5 suara saja. Hal ini juga yang memicu timbulnya perang dunia ke 4 – ehem - memicu timbulnya konflik diantara mereka selain perebutan lapangan bola basket. Sebenarnya hanya mereka berdua saja yang berselisih sedangkan yang lain hanya bersikap biasa-biasa. Malah timbul benih-benih cinta diantara para anggota masing-masing, tapi tak berani mereka ungkapkan satu sama lainnya.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Saku, hal ini jangan kamu jadikan permasalahan." Ucap Tenten sambil memakan onigiri buatannya di kelas mereka. Jam pelajaran keempat di kelas mereka saat ini sedang kosong, guru Kakashi yang bertugas mengajar saat ini sedang tersesat di jalan yang bernama jalan kehidupan.

"No..no..no..no.. Mana bisa begitu Ten, aku udah ngajuin jadwal latihan klub basket kita, e-eh seenaknya aja dia juga nyama-nyamain jadwal kita. Bukankah yang seperti itu namanya ada unsur kesengajaan." bantah Sakura sambil ikut-ikutan mencomot sebuah onigiri Tenten yang tampak menggoda iman itu.

"Haa~h.. Terserah kamu aja deh, Sakura. Saya tidak ikut-ikutan." balas Tenten. "Saya ini kan pecinta damai, _peace_..." sambung Tenten sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Yee~… Kamu kan cuma anggota Ten, sedangkan aku Ketua klub bola basket cewek ini. Aku yang bertanggung jawab kalo ada apa-apa ntar."

"Iya, tapi kan bisa dibicarain baik-baik. Gak usah adu mulut ama itu si Ketua Genk Hebi yang tampannya cetar membahana."

"Tampan apanya. Cih. Orang kayak gitu."

"Halah, kamu kan dulu juga naksir ama dia kan? Sampai menyimpan foto-fotonya segala. Hayoo ngaku." ucap Tenten dengan nada menginterogasi.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Tenten blushing seketika. Dia tak menduga kalau Tenten mengetahui rahasianya itu.

"Itu dulu Ten, sekarang aku udah pindah ke lain hati."

Tenten sedikit kaget mendengarnya, tapi ia tak menunjukkan ekspresinya itu.

"Siapa Sakura?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Ada aja." Balas Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Tenten semakin penasaran.

Sebenarnya Sakura berbohong, sampai saat ini dia masih benci dengan Sasuke alias benar-benar cinta. Namun perasaan itu ia tutupi dalam-dalam, sedalam palung yang ada di Segitiga Bermuda.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan bola basket genk Taka.

**Duk..duk..duk..** Ino sedang berlatih men-dribble bola.

"Hai teman-teman! Udah lama latihannya?" ujar Temari semangat saat datang ke lapangan basket sambil menenteng tas olahraganya. Dia tidak menghiraukan deathglare dari Sakura.

"Kamu kemana aja sih, udah 20 menit kita mulai. Sana pemanasan dulu." perintah Sakura pada Temari yang hanya dibalas cengiran saja.

"Iya..iya.. Nona ketua yang manis tapi galak seperti macan." balas Temari sambil melakukan pemanasan. "Nanti gak dapet pacar lho Sakura kalo galaknya minta ampun kayak gitu." tambahnya. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu cuma bisa memajukan mulutnya. "Biarin! Week.." balas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hinata kemana sih, kok belum datang. Tumben sekali, biasanya dia gak pernah telat." tanya Ino kepada teman-temannya seraya melakukan latihan _shoot_ jarak jauh.

Tenten hanya angkat bahu pertanda ia tidak tahu sedangkan Temari cuma bergeleng-geleng ria.

"Akan aku cari. Kalian tunggulah disini." ucap sang Ketua pada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit mencari, akhirnya Sakura menemukan Hinata di belakang taman sekolah. Disitu ia tidak sendirian, ternyata ada Uchiha Sasuke disana!

**DEG!**

Jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan seperti genderang mau perang.

Dia melihat Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah amplop merah muda kepada Hinata. Samar-samar Sakura melihat wajah Hinata bersemu merah sambil menunduk malu.

'_Apa isi amplop itu'_ batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. '_Kenapa dadaku jadi sesak begini_'

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Benci (Benar-benar Cinta) by Misa Ozora**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : si Ganteng Sasuke Uchiha & si Cantik Sakura Haruno

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, and Friendship

**Warning !**

AU, OOC

Maaf, Typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah beberapa kali diteliti

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

PLEASE REVIEW…

HAPPY READING MINNA ^^

Chapter 2 -

Bak tersambar petir ketika hujan lebat turun, sejenak Sakura mematung ketika melihat kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat. Berkali-kali dia mengusap-usap matanya, apakah yang dilihatnya hanyalah genjutsu – ehem - ilusi semata ataukah kenyataan. Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis kalem, cantik nan anggun bak bidadari turun dari khayangan ternyata menjadi sosok yang diidam-idamkan Sasuke selama ini.

'_Tenang….Tenanglah Sakura…..'_ batin Sakura. _'Masih banyak kok lelaki ganteng, baik hati, suka menolong dan rajin menabung, aku rapopo kok.' _Begitu pikir Sakura untuk "mendinginkan" pikiran dan suasana hatinya yang sedang memanas, apabila diibaratkan dengan air mungkin telah mencapai sekitar 990C.

Perhatian Sakura sempat teralihkan oleh suara-suara yang berasal dari semak-semak.

**KRASAK…KRASSAKK….**

"_Ittai.."_

"_Ssstt…Diam kau."_

Sakura menoleh ke arah kanan. "Eh, suara apa itu ya?" gumam Sakura. "Sepertinya berasal dari semak-semak di sana." ucapnya lirih.

Lantas dia mengikuti arah darimana suara 'berisik' itu berasal, ternyata tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri tadi.

"Loh…..Kaliaann..?"

Suara Ketua Genk Taka mengejutkan beberapa orang yang berada di belakang semak-semak. Ternyata para anggota genk Hebi sedang bersembunyi di belakang semak belukar di taman sekolah.

"E-eh..Sakura-chan?" Suara cempreng Naruto mulai terdengar. Dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" selidik Sakura dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Ka-kami..sedang…" jawab naruto dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kami sedang mengawasi Sasuke yang…..Pfft…..x*ja#%^…" Belum selesai Sai menjelaskan, mulutnya sudah terlanjur dibungkam oleh tangan Naruto.

"Diam kau Sai!" ancam Naruto tepat dibelakang telinga Sai

"Mendokusai. Tahu begini, buat apa tadi aku diseret-seret kesini. Lebih baik aku tidur saja tadi." keluh Shikamaru kepada teman-temannya sambil menguap. Shikamaru begitu berbeda dengan yang lain. Orangnya santai, cuek tapi di lain waktu sangat serius. "Kalau sudah selesai, bangunkan aku." Laki-laki berambut nanas itu kemudian mulai mengambil posisi tidur dengan bersender pada batang pohon mangga.

"Aku pulang saja kalau begitu." Suara dingin Neji memecah ketegangan di tempat itu. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata, nyawa kalian ada ditanganku. Khususnya kau, Naruto" Gertak Neji pada semua anggota genk Hebi.

Hinata dan Neji merupakan saudara sepupu. Maka tak heran apabila Neji mengidap sister complex.

"Kenapa denganku. Dattebayoo.." Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Jadi…Sebenarnya sedang apa kalian disini. Memata-matai Sasuke dan Hinata?" Sakura curiga dengan kelakuan anggota genk Hebi yang masih seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah jelek, berdahi lebar, berdada rata, galak lagi. Pantas saja tidak ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu kecu-….Pfffttt… jfjdsgr%78#$..." Lagi-lagi mulut Sai ditutup oleh kedua tangan milik Naruto.

Darah Sakura sudah mendidih hingga 100 derajat celcius ketika mendengar ucapan dari Sai, kemudian dengan muka memerah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalian kenapa sih. Mencurigakan."

"Ahahaha…Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura-chan." cengir Naruto. "Kami hanya memberi semangat pada Sasuke."

"Semangat?" Tanya Sakura penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Semangat memberikan surat cinta….Errmmm…Sasuke pada Hinata." Sai kali ini sukses berbicara setelah bebas dari tangan Naruto.

"Ahahaha…Iya..iya..be-benar itu Sakura-chan."

'_Jadi amplop itu berisi surat cinta dari Sasuke untuk Hinata, ya?'_ Batin Sakura tersayat-sayat. _'Pantas saja Hinata tampak tersipu malu.'_

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya sambil memegang pundak Sakura kemudian diguncang-guncangkannya pelan. Nampaknya dia masih shock dengan kata-kata Sai barusan.

"Aku…." Berhenti sesaat, "Aku akan kembali ke lapangan basket. Teman-teman sudah menungguku." Izin Sakura pada Naruto dan Sai kemudian membalikkan badan dan menjauh dari mereka.

Dia tidak berani melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih berada di tempat itu.

Dengan berlari-lari kecil, Sakura kembali ke lapangan basket. Tampak sesekali tangannya mengusap linangan airmata di pelupuk matanya. Sakit. Sungguh sakit sekali melihat orang yang dicintainya menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

Sepuluh menit setelah selesai dengan acara "tembak-menembak", Naruto bertanya dengan antusias kepada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Teme~..Lancar jaya bukan? Hehehe."

"Hn. Memangnya bus. Lain kali akan kubunuh kau, Dobe."

"Huwaaa~…Tenang dulu Teme. Lalu, jawabannya apa?" Naruto memasang jurus kitty eyesnya.

"Hentikan tatapan menjijikanmu itu Dobe." Sasuke berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Ayolah Teme."

"Dua hari lagi. Di atap sekolah." sambung Sasuke secara singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Hampir saja ketahuan Sakura-chan kalau saja mulut Sai tidak kubungkam tadi, kalau tidak mungkin sudah terkuak kejadian tadi."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Sakura?"

"Iya Teme. Nampaknya dia melihat kalian tadi."

"Tsk!" Sasuke berdecih sebal.

"Kalau begini kan semuanya sudah terselesaikan. Benar kan, Teme?"

"Terserah." Sasuke menanggapi komentar Naruto dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kau tahu wajah Sakura saat melihatmu dengan Hinata, Sasuke?" Sai ikut-ikutan menimpali seraya memasang tampang polos dan senyum palsunya.

"Hn?"

"Kelihatannya dia cemburu. Dia terlihat shock sekali." tutur Sai sambil duduk bersila dan menggambar sesuatu diatas tanah dengan sebuah ranting pohon yang jatuh.

Seringai licik bak serigala yang mendapatkan mangsa terpampang di wajah super keren Sasuke. "Hn. Kelihatannya menarik."

"Menarik apanya Teme?" kali ini Naruto ikut menimpali sambil menghitung-hitung uang di dalam dompetnya apakah masih cukup untuk membeli 5 mangkuk ramen Ichiraku yang berada di seberang Konoha International Skul.

"Thanks Dobe. Kali ini aku tidak jadi membunuhmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Kalau bukan aksi bodohmu ini, mungkin aku tidak akan mengetahui hal ini."

"Haha…Salah sendiri kau Teme, selalu saja kalah dalam permainan hompimpah."

Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada sahabat-sahabatmu ini, Dobe."

"Haa~h. Dattebayo."

"Cepat, bangunkan Shikamaru. Kita pulang." perintah Sasuke pada teman-temannya.

- Di lapangan basket tempat genk Taka berlatih -

Tenten, Ino dan Temari telah selesai berlatih. Kini mereka sedang menunggu Hinata dan Sakura yang lama tak kembali seperti Bang Toyib.

Sembari minum air mineral, mereka bergosip ria. Biasalah, perempuan kalau tidak bergosip rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Eh teman-teman, tahu tidak sih. Sakura ternyata sudah punya tambatan hati lho." Tenten memulai arisan gosipnya.

"Kamu tahu darimana Ten?" Temari bertanya sambil memakan cemilan yang sudah dipersiapkannya sebelum berlatih basket.

"Tadi siang dia cerita waktu di kelas. Nampaknya dia sudah tidak suka lagi dengan Sasuke."

"Yang benar, Ten?" Ino bertanya dengan ekspresi kaget. Padahal dulu Sakura sering bercerita padanya apapun itu tentang Sasuke.

"Lalu, siapa dong yang disukai Sakura itu?" Tanya Temari pada Tenten.

"Uhm. Entahlah. Dia tidak mengatakannya padaku." tutur gadis bermata coklat yang rambutnya digulung dua, disebelah kanan dan kiri kepalanya itu.

"Kenapa rahasia segala sih, apa dia tidak menganggap kita ini sebagai sahabatnya?" keluh Temari pada Tenten dan Ino.

""Kau sendiri Temari, kenapa menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan si pemalas itu." Pertanyaan Ino ini membuat Temari salah tingkah.

"Kau tahu darimana Ino?" Jawab Temari sambil nyengir seperti seekor kuda.

"Ah, jadi benar ya? Haha..Padahal aku hanya asal menebak." Ino tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli karena tebakan asalnya ternyata benar.

"Sudah..sudah..kalian berdua. Kau sendiri Ino, juga menjalin hubungan dengan si kulit pucat itu kan? Mengaku sajalah." Tenten berujar dengan nada menyelidik.

"Ah..Uhm…Itu…Anu….Ngg.." Ino sampai kehabisan kata-kata hingga tak sanggup membalas tudingan dari Tenten.

Temari dan Tenten hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Ino yang kelabakan.

"Kalau kau pasti menyukai sepupu Hinata, benar kan Tenten." Ino membalikkan keadaan.

"Tidak kok. Itu tidak benar." Pipi Tenten bersemu merah menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kita semua sudah memiliki tambatan hati masing-masing, ya?" tutur Temari sambil menerawang langit yang sudah nampak kemerahan karena sang surya hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Mereka semua kemudian tertawa bersama. Terbongkar sudah rahasia hati mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf teman-teman, kalian telah lama menunggu."

Temari, Ino dan Tenten serempak menoleh ke sumber suara.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
